Stupid Game?
by ButtCouple137
Summary: Punya pacar memang hal yang menyenangkan, Seperti halnya dengan Sungmin.Tapi bagaimana jika ia di cueki sang pacar karna lebih mengurusi game ketimbang mengajaknya berbicara.Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin saat itu? Dan tips apa yang Eunhyuk berikan pada Sungmin agar Kyuhyun bisa melupakan game bodoh saingannya Sungmin? /KyuMin YAOI/T to Mpreg


Stupid Game?

.

Summary :

Punya pacar memang hal yang

menyenangkan, Seperti halnya dengan Sungmin. Tapi bagaimana jika ia di cueki sang pacar karna

lebih mengurusi game ketimbang mengajaknya

berbicara atau hanya sekedar jalan jalan keluar dorm. Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin saat di acuhkan Kyuhyun seperti itu?

Dan tips apa yang Eunhyuk berikan pada Sungmin agar Kyuhyun bisa melupakan game bodoh saingannya Sungmin? /KyuMin YAOI/

.

Pairing : KyuMin Yaoi

.

Disclaimer :

Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki dan saya hanyalah sebagai author di sini :D

.

Genre : Romance

.

Rating : T+M

.

Warning : Gaje, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan dll

IF YOU NOT LIKE MY FANFIC, PLEASE GET OUT !

.

NO BASHING

NO COPAS

~Happy Reading~

"Hyukkie.."

Terdengar suara erekan Sungmin dari kejauhan yang kini tengah menghampiri Eunhyuk dan ikut duduk di samping Eunhyuk

"Wae?"

"Hyukkie, bantu aku" ucap Sungmin

"Bantu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Kau tau, selama aku berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun aku selalu di acuhkan olehnya ketika ia sedang bersama psp bodohnya itu" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. Sungguh begitu mengggemaskan

"Lalu?"

"Ish kau ini. Bantulah aku Hyukkie, bantu aku agar Kyuhyun bisa melupakan gamenya itu!" kesal Sungmin

"Aku tak bisa hyung, Kyuhyun dan pspnya tak akan terpisahkan" ucap Eunhyuk yang begitu dramastis

"Kau ini! jadi kau mendukungnya agar selalu berpacaran dengan psp bodoh itu? sedangkan aku sebagai kekasih aslinya selalu di acuhkan seperti ini? Kau benar benar tidak bisa diajak kerja sama Hyukjae! tak mau membantu hyungmya yang tengah bersedih! dongsaeng macam apa kau!" marah Sungmin yang berucap begitu panjang lebar

Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam, tak mau angkat bicara lagi. Karena ia sangat takut jika Sungmin marah, ekspresinya sangat menyeramkan. Itu yang Eunhyuk rasakan saat ini

"Jadi bagaimana, kau maukan membantu hyungmu ini Hyukkie?" Kini ucapan Sungmin begitu lembut dan kembali seperti biasa. Tak ada lagi suara teriakan dan marah seperti tadi. Entah mengapa ia bisa berubah begitu cepat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. 'Sungguh aneh' ucapan itu yang terlintas di fikiran Eunhyuk saat ini

"Hyukkie.." panggil Sungmin dengan manja

Eunhyuk hanya bisa melotot dan bergedik ngeri melihat kelakuan aneh Sungmin ini padanya

"Mau yah Hyukkie membantuku? nanti kalau Kyuhyun bisa melupakan game bodoh itu karna idemu, akan kuberi hadiah untukmu. Apa saja yang kau mau, aku turuti. Ottoke?" Nampaknya kini Sungmin tengah membujuk Eunhyuk supaya mau membantunya. Sungmin sengaja akan memberikan hadiah pada Eunhyuk jika rencana dari Eunhyuk ini akan berhasil. Karna kalau Eunhyuk tak mendapatkan apa apa setelah ia membantu hyung-dongsaengdeulnya, ia akan marah dan ngamuk sampai tak mau keluar kamar sebelum ia di berikan hadiah keinginannya

Dengan ucapan Sungmin tadi membuat Eunhyuk tertarik. 'Apa salahnya jika membatu Sungmin hyung yang kesusahan ini? lagi pula jika rencana dariku berhasil Sungmin hyung akan memberikan hadiah sesuai dengan keinginanku. Hemm tidak terlaku buruk' batin Eunhyuk

"Baiklah.. aku akan membantumu tapi..." Eunhyuk menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Sungmin penasaran

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Aku mau hadiahnya itu kau membelikanku video Yadong sebanyak mungkin. Ottoke?" tawar Eunhyuk

GLEK~

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka dongsaengnya yang satu ini begitu mesum tingkat tinggi

"Hyung.." panggil Eunhyuk

"A? emm b-baiklah. Akan kuturuti keinginanmu yang satu itu" ucap Sungmin gelagapan

"Bagus" Eunhyuk tersenyum senang mendengarnya

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang? apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Sungmin

"Sudah, rencana pertama adalah kau diam diam mengambil pspnya itu ketika dia sedang tidur. Lalu kau buang saja pspnya jauh jauh" ucap Eunhyuk

"Apa dia tidak curiga denganku?"

"Tidak akan, dia pasti tidak tau siapa yang mengambilnya. Pasti ia akan berpikiran bahwa psp itu hilang dan ini kesempatan emas untukmu untuk selalu berdua dengannya"

"Apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?" nampaknya Sungmin belum terlalu yakin dengan rencana Eunhyuk yang di berikan olehnya

"Ya, aku yakin akan berhasil" ucap Eunhyuk begitu yakin

"Baiklah akan ku coba hari ini juga"

"Hwaiting hyung" Eunhyuk pun memberi semangat pada Sungmin

Kini Sungmin meninggalkan sofa yang ia duduki bersama Eunhyuk dan berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok~

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Memang, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah pisah kamar di karnakan dulu Yesung pindah ke rumah orangtuanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga sebelum ia Wamil. Tapi saat ini Yesung benar benar telah wamil. Karna kamar yang di tempati Yesung kosong, maka Sungmin yang menempatinya sementara waktu hingga Yesung kembali dari wajib militernya.

Sepertinya tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun di dalam sana, Sungmin pun mencoba mengetuk pintu yang kedua kalinya

"Kyuhyun-ahh ini aku Sungmin, bukakan aku pintu" ucap Sungmin di luar sana

Kedua kalinya Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan tak pula membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri membuka pintu tanpa izin Kyuhyun

CEKLEK

BLAM

Pintu yang terbuka, sudah tertutup kembali. Sungmin sudah berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan dirinya dulu.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah asik bermain psp kesayangannya di atas ranjangnya. Bisa bisanya Kyuhyun menduakan dirinya dengan psp bodohnya itu. Begitu pentingnyakah psp itu dibanding Sungmin?

Sungmin pun menghela nafas beratnya, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kamar ini benar benar tak ada perubahan, masih tetap sama. Ada dua ranjang dan meja panjang untuk berminum wine bersama. Sungguh Sungmin merindukan moment dimana dirinya dan Kyuhyun berdua di satu kamar yang sama sambil minum wine untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin begitu pelan

"Kyuhyun.." panggilnya lagi

"Nggg.." itulah respon Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Ini benar benar menyebalkan

"Aku ingin kita keluar bersama malam ini, apa kau mau?" tanya Sungmin hati hati

"Ini sudah malam, waktunya kau tidur Ming" ucap Kyuhyun yang tetap memerhatikan game didepannya tanpa menoleh Sungmin sedikitpun

"Tapi aku bosan Kyu, ayo kita keluar bersama. Sebentar saja" bujuk Sungmin

"Tak bisa, lebih baik kau tidur. Tak bagus jika malam malam keluar Ming"

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tadi. Dalam hatinya ia benar benar kesal Kyuhyun mengacuhkan permintaannya ini. 'Kekasih macam apa kau? Sungguh tak pernah beromantis sedikitpun padaku. Yang ada kau hanya sering bercinta dengan game bodohmu. Lihat saja, besok pagi dan seterusnya pspmu akan lenyap dan tak ada lagi di sini' batin Sungmin

"Oke, baiklah.. malam ini aku tidur di sini ne?"

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Sungmin

"Sebaiknya kau juga tidur Kyunnie. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidur tapi kau sendiri belum tidur"

"Ne ne.. aku akan tidur sekarang"

Dan kini psp Kyuhyun di matikan. Ia menaruh pspnya di dalam laci

Sungmin beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyyun dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Rasanya sangat nyaman

"Jaljayo Kyunnie"

"Ming"

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Sungmin

CHUP~

Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Sesibuk sibuknya Kyuhyun pada psp bodohnya itu, tapi ia tak akan melupakan rutinitasnya tiap malam mencium kelopak mata Sungmin sebelum tidur. Walaupun ia tengah kesal pada Kyuhyun sejenak ia akan luluh jika Kyuhyun melakukan itu padanya. Itulah yang membuat Sungmin tak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun darinya

"Jaljayo Minnie-ahh" ucap Kyuhyun begitu lembut di telinga Sungmin

Lalu ia mencium dahi Sungmin

"Jaljayo Kyunnie" Sungmin pun tersenyum

Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjangnya dan berebahkan dirinya. Ia pun mulai tertidur

Sedari tadi Sungmin belum bisa tidur, apakah ini waktu yang tepat bagi Sungmin?

Sungmin POV

Bagaimana ini? apa aku harus mengambil pspnya lalu membuangnya? apa nanti Kyuhyun tidak akan curiga? tapi bagaimana jika seandainya Kyuhyun marah jika pspnya kubuang?

Aku masih saja sibuk dengan fikiranku sendiri. Aku benar benar takut, di sisi lain aku sangat benci jika Kyuhyun terus menerus bersama psp itu di banding diriku.

Sebenarnya kekasih Kyuhyun itu Aku atau game bodoh itu sih?

Aku bergerak gelisah, mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya ini. Yah aku harus bisa!

Ku beranjak dari ranjangku, ku mulai berjalan pelan pelan mendekati meja di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun. Ku buka sedikit demi sedikit laci tempat ia menaruh psp tadi. Ku ambil pspnya dan kembali ku menutup laci tersebut dengan pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara

Perlahan tapi pasti ku berjalan mengendap endap ke arah pintu

"Engghh.. mmhh"

'Astaga, apakah Kyuhyun bangun?' fikirku

Aku benar benar panik, aku takut jika Kyuhyun bangun dan melihat aku mengambil pspnya

Ku tengok ke belakang, dan Syukurlah.. Kyuhyun hanya menggugam tak jelas tapi tak bangun dari tidurnya

Ku lanjutkan jalanku ke arah pintu kamar. Aku hendak ingin keluar membuangmya jauh jauh di luar sana

Ku pegang ganggang pintu dan ku buka perlahan lahan

CELEK~

Aku sangat was was, ku tengok kembali kebelakang dan nampak Kyuhyun masih tidur pulas

Aku pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kembali

BLAM~

Pintu kembali tertutup. Dan sekarang aku berhasil keluar dari kamar

Author POV

Sungmin masih saja mengendap endap berjalan agar semua member tidak terbangun. Ia peluk erat dan menyembunyikan psp itu di dadanya.

Ia menengok sana sini melihat situasi, nampaknya dorm benar benar sepi. 'Semuanya telah tidur rupanya, baguslah. Rencanaku berhasil' batin Sungmin. Sungmin pun menghela nafas leganya

Sungmin terus berjalan ke arah pintu dorm. Ia membuka ganggang pintu dorm dan pintu itu pun berhasil terbuka

"Yes.. untungnya belum di kunci" umpat Sungmin

"Siapa itu? ada orangkah di sana?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana ceritanya? Garing kah? kkk

Mian, di chap ini mungkin bagi kalian kurang KyuMin momentnya. Tapi nanti di chap selanjutnya bakal banyak KyuMin momentnya kok. Jangan khawatir ^^

Ini ff pertama saya di sini, jadi mohon dukungan dan semangat dari kalian semua ^^

Gomawo udah baca ff saya ini, setelah baca jangan lupa Reviewnya ya :)


End file.
